


Deserving

by jamesilver



Series: Drarry Ficlet Requests [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Post-War, Protectiveness, and Harry is like whoa chill, basically draco gets super upset and threatens the durselys, both dursleys and lucius, defensive draco, ficlet requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24224539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesilver/pseuds/jamesilver
Summary: REQUEST: Hey! I got a prompt for you: Draco finds out about the Dursleys and how they mistreated Harry, gets furious and he tells them Harry is a hero or something like that! I hope it’s not too specific, I just love the idea of it! Thank you!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Ficlet Requests [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742842
Comments: 11
Kudos: 306





	Deserving

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of a series of fics that I have done as requests. Check out the series for more! This fic was requested by sspectacularlyignorant on tumblr.

"No, it—Draco!" 

Harry shot up from the couch after his boyfriend. Draco was huffing, clearly incredibly angry. 

"Draco, really," Harry held out a hand towards him, trying to calm him down. "It's okay, love, just calm down." 

Still fuming, Draco shook his head back and forth, quick little motions like he couldn't make sense of the world right now. "How could they—“ He began, before abandoning the sentence. 

"Draco, really, I was a kid. It's all okay now. I've moved on." 

Reeling, Draco looked like he didn't have words for a moment. "It is  _ not _ okay. Just because you learned how to heal from what they did to you does not ever make it okay, okay? They—they—no," He pointed at Harry. "No, they don't get to get away with this." 

Harry straightened up. "Love, what does that mean?" But Draco had already grabbed his shoes. "Draco," Harry started again, tone more urgent as Draco put his shoes on. "Where do you think you're going?" 

Draco stood. "Where do you think?" He asked before a loud crack signaled his apparition. 

"Oh, fuck, fuck,  _ fuck _ ,” Harry said out loud before taking a deep breath and apparating to Number Four Privet Drive, hoping that that was where Draco had gone. 

Sure enough, Harry got there just in time to watch Vernon Dursley open the door to a fuming Draco looking angry and wizardly in his pristine robes. 

Oh, and Harry did not fail to notice that Draco's wand was already out. 

Before Draco could even get his first words out to Harry's uncle, Vernon had looked past Draco and had locked eyes with Harry. 

"What are you doing back here?" 

Harry saw Draco's hand start to rise and he practically launched himself forward, trying to grab onto his boyfriend before he could do any damage, but Draco moved too quickly, pushing his way into the house. 

Vernon found himself pushed out of the way and Harry took the opportunity to follow Draco inside, feeling like he was three steps behind in damage control right now. He had never seen Draco this angry or this defensive. 

"What is going on?" Harry heard from the kitchen and Petunia and Dudley both emerged. 

"Wonderful, you're all here," Draco said. 

"Who are you?" Petunia asked at the same time Vernon said, "Get out of my house!" and Harry tried again to get his boyfriend's attention, saying, "Draco—“

"You are all monsters!" Draco started, his wand starting to raise. "What you did to Harry? He was a child! He didn't deserve any of that! And you abused him and treated him terribly and he—“

"He was a—“ Vernon started to defend himself, undoubtedly trying to use Harry being a wizard as an excuse, but Draco cut him off, a curse starting on his lips. 

" _ Expelliarmus _ !" Harry yelled and Draco's wand flew to his hand. 

Draco's eyes snapped to Harry's, likely just now realizing he was there. But it seemed to calm him down a bit, ground him. If he wasn't so angry, Harry knew he probably would have scoffed and said "Show off," about Harry casting the spell wandless, but he was still too angry. 

"You need to calm down, Draco. It was years ago."

"Are you defending them?" Draco asked. 

"Absolutely not, but, love—“

"Give me my wand back, Harry. If they want to be afraid of wizards, I'll give them a damn reason." 

Harry laughed quickly. "There's no way in hell I'm giving you your wand right now. I had to save your arse from prison once and you attacking a family of muggles really isn't going to look good, dear." 

"That's fine," Draco said. "I can always attack them with my bare fists." 

"Yeah, okay," Harry tried not to roll his eyes, placing a hand on Draco's arm. "That'd only last about two seconds because you would break a nail and then I'd have to hear you cry about that for the next three days. Can we just go home, Draco?" 

Fire still in his eyes, Draco turned back to the Dursleys. "Harry Potter is a hero. He saved your lives. Literally. He saved the lives of you and every single other muggle in the world because the Dark Lord was going to kill everyone who wasn't a witch or wizard." 

Harry was still holding onto his arm, but Draco leaned forward towards Vernon, still managing to look quite intimidating in his disheveled state. "I should know. I worked for him, after all." He let the implication hang in the air and Harry tried to resist rolling his eyes again. The only time Draco had ever in his life outside of the war pretended that he was a willing Death Eater. 

"This man," Draco continued. "Is a hero. You should all be ashamed of yourselves. And you best feel damn lucky that despite how terribly you treated him he turned out to be such an amazing man because if my boyfriend wasn't holding me back right now, I would have killed you already. And he has no reason to protect you. But he is anyway because he is a _good_ _person_.”

"Okay," Harry cut in. "I'm side-alonging you back home right now. Whether you want to go or not." He ignored Draco's sound of protest and in a moment, they were back in their apartment. 

Draco shook out of Harry's grasp. 

"Do you want to tell me what that was all about?" Harry asked. 

"Harry, they—“

Harry shook his head. "No. Tell me what that was really about." 

With a sigh, Draco walked over and sat down on the couch and Harry followed, coming to sit next to him and hold his hand. 

Draco gave half a shrug. "My father used to beat me with a cane and crucio me. And he was always too powerful to even touch about that kind of thing. And now he's in Azkaban for life anyway, so I never tried to do anything about it. And while it's not that I think I ever deserved it in any way, it's just that when you said what they had done to you...I thought that if there was really anyone who didn't deserve it more, it would be you. 

"You know, he was a terrible man and he raised me to do terrible things. And you're just so good. Despite everything they did to you, you are still so good. I can't make my father pay for what he did to me and that just makes me want to make others who did the same sort of thing, pay even more." 

Harry pulled his boyfriend into a hug, leaning his chin on the top of Draco's head. He was silent for a moment, thinking. Then, he said, "Hey, I think I finally figured out what to do with all that extra money of ours." Draco hummed a question against his skin. "Let's start an organization to help abused children. Muggle and wizard." 

Draco looked up at Harry, smiling. "I think that's a wonderful idea."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Please feel free to leave a comment and/ or message me on [ tumblr ](https://www.shelvesuponshelves.tumblr.com)
> 
> I am also currently taking ficlet requests (like this one) on [ tumblr ](https://www.shelvesuponshelves.tumblr.com)


End file.
